Ainsprid
The Ainsprid are an ancient race, as old as the Ancients, which exist for the sole purpose of killing Ancients. Origin The Ainsprid are a very old race and are amortal: they do not marry, have families or reproduce. Each Ainsprid simply rises as a new Ancient is born. The race will therefore continue while the Ancients still exist, but will immediately become extinct if they succeed in their purpose of exterminating all Ancients. This knowledge doesn't seem to act as any deterrent for any of them. There are no Ainsprid currently living, but a new one will rise when a new Ancient comes into existence. Appearance All Ainsprid have a fantastic ability to hide and conceal themselves. This means that it is very easy for them to appear as any object, or hide themselves in any situation. Naturally, they appear human, with no way of telling what they are - they can have any hair colour, any skin tone, any eye colour. They can also copy any person's appearance and voice, and can morph the appearance, for example by feigning an injury. Anisprid Gifts The same gifts are given to each Ainsprid, and none of them possess different ones, which can make their moves predictable. However, they can develop their gifts to different levels, and excel at wielding some gifts over others. *The first gift of the Ainsprid is that of disguise. They can take most forms and shapes, but naturally, they appear as normal humans, with no recurring characteristic. They are able to impersonate any person and anything. They can also hide well, and blend into backgrounds, making themselves less noticeable to all people. They cannot fully succeed into making themselves invisible, merely making others think they aren't there. *The Ainsprids are also blessed with a form of persuasion that allows them a vague form of manipulation over all creatures other than Ancients. It allows them to plant memories and create rifts in relationships between other creatures and their Ancient. It is known that this gift is not mentally based, as it wasn't foiled by Sky Ashford's perspecuity, but the effect is weakened if the target naturally has stronger emotions towards the Ancient. *The third gift of the Ainsprid is to sustain themselves. They do not need food, or water or oxygen. They survive without any of these, simply living off their purpose of surviving to kill their Ancient. This is why they die immediately once they succeed. *The fourth gift of the Ainsprid is a form of immortality. They do normally age naturally, unless their own particular Ancient possesses Immortality, but they are extremely difficult to kill. The only known successful method is by using weapons which the Ancients specifically devised for this purpose, dipped into a potion made from an extinct poisonous root. The Ainsprid cannot even touch or destroy these weapons. However, they are rare and difficult to find; only one is known of. Any other method of attacking an Ainsprid fail, but may temporarily slow it. *The fifth gift of the Ainsprid is that of knowledge. They are able to know everything there is to know about their own particular Ancient, and use this to help them target and attack their prey. This also means they are able to track their Ancient and know their location at any time. They must simply say the word 'Ooevw' which means 'location' in their language and they will know the location of their Ancient. *The sixth and final gift of the Ainsprid is their blood, which contains a form of acid that is poisonous to all Ancients. Mere contact with the blood causes a slow and painful death to the Ancients and it normally takes 3 days for contact with the blood to kill the Ancient. Ainsprid can also create potions including their blood which can work quicker. Feeding Ainsprid have no need for food or oxygen - they can survive without any need of sustenance from anything, another gift of theirs. History The truth behind the fight between Ancients and Ainsprid is unknown. No one can truly say where it began, although many rumours and myths have been spread. Aside from the Ancient a particular Ainsprid is destined to kill, it tends to choose not to harm any others of the race, leaving these for the other Ainsprid. However, any Ancient can harm and kill any Ainsprid. Ainsprid work through fear, and they try their best to isolate their prey, which means killing their friends and family. This was difficult when Ancients kept to themselves and did not interact with humans, but when they started to marry into the humans this task became much simpler, as Ainsprid can kill anyone from any species other than the Ancients. As the Ancients began to die out many years ago, so did the Ainsprid, but they will not stop existing until all Ancients are dead and never reborn. Known Ainsprid *Ymera - The Ainsprid of Ulysses Lewin *Apheri - The Ainsprid of Greg Baxendale *,Pravaos - The Ainsprid of Danielle Lewin Assosciated Species *Ancients Category:Species